nexo_knightsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ava Prentis
Ava Prentis is one of the characters in Nexo Knights. She is a child. She specializes in technology and keeps things in order around the Fortrex. Descriction Like Robin, Ava is one of the younger characters in the Nexo Knights universe. She has short legs and dark lavender pants, as well as a dark lavender suit with white lining and a grey belt. Her sleeves are a light shade of lilac, and she has a white, futuristic strap with a yellow light. Ava's hair is dark brown, reaching down to her chest. Background Ava is a citizen of the Kingdom of Knighton, and in her first year of training at the Knights' Academy. She and Robin like to tag along with the Nexo Knights on their missions. She was capable of figuring on things related to technology, in which the knights are unable to do. She's also in charge of programming in collaboration with Merlok and Robin, even having some limited pilot skills on the machinery. LEGO.com Description Ava Prentis is a brilliant freshman student at the Knights Academy. She is a technological wonder child and a programming power girl who assists Merlok with getting the NEXO Powers to the knights. She is strong-minded, quick-witted and often ends up in discussions with Merlok about whether magic or technology is the real strong weapon against the monsters. Synopsis Season 1 In season one Ava is first seen preparing squirebots for the the graduation battlebration. Season 2 Back to School Ava woke up and prepares herself in the control room, though annoyed by Robin for using a loud Nexo Power. During a briefing, she figured out the reason that Jestro was attacking the village was because it as the hometown of the Knight's Academy Liberian. She and Robin guides the knights to the school and mentioned that the intake of students have increased drastically due to the need of training more knights. She contacts the knights that Jestro have already infiltrated the library and scans a Nexo Power for them. Season 3 Ava still functions as a support for the Knights. Her analyzing, programming and decoding skills were useful in uncovering some secrets within Merlok's memory bank, which later on reveal truths about Clay's origins. A Little Rusty Due to the appearance of Monstrux Cloud Form and the new stone monsters, Ava analyzed the stone monsters and Monstrux current form through the database, making a theory that Monstrux will increase his power overtime. She and Robin, along with the Squirebots helps in experimenting the Nexo Powers to overcome the monsters, though one failed experimentation in the training room caused an explosion, waking the knights up from their bedtime. Season 4 In the final stand against the stone colossus, Ava and Robin worked on a jet within Merlok's library, with Ava starting a transfer of Merlok from the Fortrex to a mecha body. In the battle, she monitored Clay's magic index, exclaiming that it was off the charts and was surprised that the later manages to transfer the Nexo data from the entire system to himself. Trivia * Robin and Ava's role was similar to Jay and Nya from Lego Ninjago. Robin and Ava help in technological fields and building machinery for the knights, similar to how Jay and Nya help in building equipment for their teammates. Her role was also similar to P.I.X.A.L, being responsible for analyzing data and information gathering. *Her last name is a pun on "apprentice". **It is most likely because she is the knights apprentice. Gallery Appearances *70324 Merlok's Library 2.0 TV series Season 1 *All Episodes Webisodes *Alliance of the Fortrex Games *LEGO NEXO KNIGHTS: MERLOK 2.0 App Other *LEGO Club Magazines ru:Ава Прентис Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Minifigures introduced in 2016 Category:Protagonists Category:Physical Minifigures Category:Knights Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018